A Love Story
by twilight360days
Summary: we all know that Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, but what happens when Esme write Bella a letter in last attempt to bring Edward out of his room , I'm bad at summaries, better than summary
1. Chapter 1

**this was a asiment for my English class review aslo if you find any spelling mistakes tell my in a review**

_" Goodbye Bella " were his last words to me when he left, it has been almost four months since he left me, I was careful not to think of his name. I was in my bedroom checking my e-mail, which took forever because of dial-up. I had three new messages, all from my mom in Florida, with her new husband Phil, who was a baseball player, but not a good one, "Bella, if you don't answer my e-mail soon I will call Charlie," (my dad)._

_"OK," I wrote "I'm fine, I have homework to do, bye." I never wrote much, she would get all crazy if I told her how I really felt. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, Charlie was in the living room, watching basketball on TV. I walked to the refrigerator to start making dinner._

_"Bella," Charlie asked._

_"Yea," I said._

_"Could you go get the mail for me," he asked._

_Oh man, why did I have to. "Sure, dad." I walked outside to the mailbox, opened it, and took the mail out. On the top was a letter addressed to me. It was from Alaska. The only people I knew that might be in Alaska, were the Cullen's, but why would they send me, of all people, a letter. I walked back into the house, and into the kitchen, set Charlie's mail on the counter, put mine to the side and started dinner, which was frozen pizza. I put the pizza in the oven for 10 min. and took my letter, and myself up stairs. I sat on my bed, opening the letter ,,,_

_" Dear Bella, _

_I know Edward promised you a life with no reminders but I'm worried about him, he hasn't been out of his room in over 3 weeks . Would you PLEASE write him a letter, and send it with a reply to this letter, I'm begging you Bella, I'm sure you must hate him for leaving you like that , but I'm worried about him, please. Love Esme''_

_Great. I could feel myself slipping. Keep a hold of yourself, I thought. Better go back downstairs. I got up and started out of my room. I ran into the door frame. "Ow," I said quietly. When I was down stairs I went to get the pizza out of the oven. Charlie was still in the living room._

_"Dad, food's ready," I said._

_"Good I'm starving," charlie said._

_I ate two pieces quickly, put my plate in the sink , and started up the stairs to write the letters._

_'' Dear Esme , _

_Thank you , for writing me , I will do as much as i can for you because you did so much for me but I can't guarantee it will work, though . Love, Bella _

_My letter sounded good, I didn't have a problem with her, she was like a mother to me--now for Edward's letter. _

_' _

_'' Dear Edward, _

_I will forgive you, under one condition -- STOP locking yourself in your room , think of Esme and Carlisle, they are worried about you, don't get all mad at Esme for writing me , she is very upset. If you do decide to come back, I will always be here, unless Victoria tries to get passed Jacob's pack again, yes I know about them . I am sorry you feel the way you do. Love Bella ''_

_I got up to take the letters downstairs to put them in an envelope. After I did that I walked outside to put them in the mailbox. They would be on their way to Alaska tomorrow . _

_EPOV_

_I have been sitting in the same spot in my bedroom for over 3 weeks, just staring out my window. We were in Alaska, Emmet's favorite place of all the places we have lived, for reasons I didn't understand. _

_"O MY GOSH, I love that dress," Alice's thoughts broke through my carefully built lines, sometimes this whole mind reading thing got annoying. Esme came in through the front door downstairs, "Thank goodness it came," she thought. What was she thinking, I wondered, but really didn't care. She opened an envelope, took out something, it was a letter, that was all I could come up with, I skipped to Alice's thoughts, she was thinking about all the dresses she has ever seen, trying to pick a favorite, she settled on the one that Bella wore to prom, it hurt so bad to even think about her. Esme started up the stairs. She was thinking, "I hope this works."_

_She hopes what works? She came to my bedroom, knocking softly, "Can I come in please," she thought. _

_"I guess," I said softly. Esme came in, she had a letter in her hand, she set it down in front of me._

_"Please read it," she said. I looked up and saw the pleading in her eyes, she was like a mother to me she had always has been._

_"Kay," I said. After she left I picked up the letter, a strange scent was coming from the letter, opening it I found out who it was from. It was from Bella. It said,_

_'' Dear Edward, _

_I will forgive you under one condition , STOP locking yourself in your room , think of Esme and Carlisle, they are worried about you,, don't get all mad at Esme for writing me, she is very upset. If you do decide to come back , I will always be here, unless Victoria tries to get past Jacob's pack again, yes I know about them . I am sorry you feel the way you do _

_Love _

_Bella ''_

_She knew about Jacob, Victoria came back, a million questions showed themselves, why didn't she hate me? I had to find out. I stood up, walked out of my room and down the stairs._

_"Thank you Esme," I said._

_"Your welcome," she said to me. _

_Emmet came in the door covered in snow. "Look Edward's out from the crazy house," he was referring to the long time I spent in my room. My other brother, Jasper, elbowed him in the ribs. I went to Carlisle office away-from-his job's-office._

_"Can I use your car?'' I asked him, he had the fastest car, and his car had a full tank of gas._

_"Yes, you can," he told me. I went to get his keys and leave, for I was going back to Forks, and Bella, and I was to weak to stand another minute . _

_Bella's point of view_

_When I went home that evening after working my shift at the local outfitters store, there was a black car in the driveway. It was Carlisle car. I got out of my truck and started to walk up the sidewalk, and walked up to the house and tested the door, it was unlocked. I walked into the house, and into the kitchen, and there, sitting at the table he was. He looked up._

_"I'm SO sorry for what I did to you when I left," he said. I think I forgot to breath because I fainted .._

REVIEW sould i continue or not idea's to


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm SO sorry for what I did to you when I left," he said. I think I forgot to breath because I fainted ..........._

_when i woke up i was lying on the couch in the living room " it must have been a dream" i thought" he wouldn't come back,". "It was just a dream," i said out loud. _

_" What was that," ,, a vocie softly said,, it wasn't a dream this time he was back, why more inportly _

_Fearless thats what i needed to be right now, as i walked to go sit on the couch before , if i did faint , and sat down, he was walking behind me , when i was setted he nelled infrot of me . I was looking at my hand in my lap, he took me face gently _

_" Bella, look at me , im sorry, im soor for all the crap i put you through, im sorry " _

_i could see the truthfulness in his eyes,_

_" Well what would you do if i don't forgive you," dareing him ,_

_" Well go make some ramdom newborn vampire really pissed, or go piss the Volture of," he said in a maker-of-factly tone. I took my hand and smacked him gently on the back of his head," You flippin retard," i said . _

_" So you forgive me,,," he asked, " Yes, how could I not," I said . He pulled me into a hug , my face was pressed aginst his neck I missed eveything about him when he was gone , his eyes, his hair, his smell everything. _

_I don't know how long we sat there like that, but when he pulled back there was a look in his eyes that ether meant he was crazy, or he was doing to do something unexpected. _

_" Bella, do ou still love me, like you did before I left?" he asked,,,, _

_" Mabye, mabye not, you'll never know," I told him, crap why did i just say that. _

_'' Fine i'll make you tell me"he awsered with a smirk, crap,. _

_He started kissing my jawline, neck, cheakbones, " want to tell me now," he asked inbetween kisses, _

_"Well, um, let me think,,,,,, Yes maybye more," i awsered, _

_" Thank you," he said crashing his lips to mine kissing me like we were about to die or something like that_


	3. HELP ME

thanks for all off u people's reveiws i love them. BUT I HAVE NO IDEA'S HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, im on a major writers block hear,,,once agian write idea's in a reveiw, or send me a message, thanks people


End file.
